La debilidad del fuego
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: La debilidad del fuego era... ¿cuál era? ¡Ah, sí! El agua. (...) NatsuxJuvia. Two-shot corto.


**Y aquí Cana Lawliet-san con su segundo NatsuxJuvia, aunque ésta vez se trate de un two-shot con dos capítulos muy cortos, pero que espero que os gusten :))**

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. **

La debilidad del fuego.

Natsu caminaba por las calles de Magnolia mirando a un lado y a otro, en busca de una de tantas tiendas que fuera de su agrado a primera vista. Había pensado mucho, y aunque lo encontraba demasiado cliché y obviamente estúpido, decidió dejarse aconsejar por Erza y comprar un ramo de flores.

¿Cuántas flores? ¿Qué flores? ¿De qué color? ¿De qué forma? ¿De qué precio? ¿En qué tienda?

Era muy molesto hacer ese tipo de cosas. Y, aunque no entendiera mucho de lógica o explicaciones metafóricas, la situación tenía su punto. O al menos, eso decía Happy, ausente ese día por estar en una cita extraña con Charle.

Suspiró, sentándose en el banco con cara de fastidio absoluto. Él no entendía de flores. Él, de hecho, no entendía aún ni por qué debía comprarlas.

Todo comenzó hacía unos días, cuando se enteró que Lucy iba a ser madre. La notícia le sorprendió, mucho a decir verdad, porque jamás le dio crédito a la pareja. Y ahora se presentaba la chica sonriendo con la cara roja diciendo que esperaba un bebé.

Bueno, eso no lo ponía triste. Sería algo así como cuando él y Lisanna cuidaron del huevo de Happy y de ahí salió el exceed. No entendía de biología pero las cosas funcionaban siempre más o menos del mismo modo, así que eso debía ser.

Puede que a Natsu la notícia del embarazo le alegrara, pero había otra persona en el gremio que sentía totalmente lo opuesto a él. Y ese alguien llevaba varios días encerrada en su cuarto, sin salir, sin responder al llamado de sus amigas. Incluso el pelirosado llegó a intentarlo, aunque el éxito que tuvo brilló por su ausencia.

Fue entonces cuando pensó en Lucy y en él mismo. Tal vez él la quisiera. Tal vez su felicidad era falsa. Tal vez por eso siempre negó la relación que mantenía con Gray, y en ese mismo instante todo fuera una mentira que él tejía sobre sí mismo para protegerse de la verdad.

-... así que puede que en el fondo me sienta un poco como tú.- Concluyó su explicación, sentado en el suelo de madera de Fairy Hills y apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de Juvia con la mirada en el vacío.- Puede que no esté tan feliz por esa unión.- Empezó a deliberar de nuevo, intentando que la peliazul saliera de su refugio, pero no le llegó respuesta alguna.

-Natsu.- Lo llamó Erza cuando ya desaparecía por la puerta principal.- ¿Qué piensas de Juvia?- Esa pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa. La pelirroja lo alejó un poco y sonrió como quien trama un plan no muy bueno.

-Bueno, pues...- Tuvo que pensar un buen rato.- Es una buena chica.- Y tras decir aquello sonrió abiertamente.

-Idiota.- Y Erza lo golpeó con fuerza, estampándolo contra el suelo.- Digo que si piensas en ella de forma romántica.

-¿Ro...romántica? ¿Con Juvia?

Se mostró incrédulo, y contempló a lo lejos como la mayor desaparecía tras dejarle con ese dolor de cabeza, que se había incrementado conforme pasaba el tiempo. Se olvidó de Lucy y el bebé, y su mente la ocuparon Juvia y las palabras de Erza.

-¿Que si pienso en Juvia de manera romántica?- Repitió para sí mismo mientras caminaba por el puerto.

Ella era guapa, tenía buen cuerpo y cuando no estaba cerca de Gray era de las personas más calmadas y agradables con las que tenía la fortuna de tratar. Su amor obsesivo por el mago de hielo era platónico y un tanto ambiguo, pero siempre pensó que terminarían juntos. Jamás se detuvo a pensar, siquiera por un segundo, que ella pudiera ser rechazada tan tajantemente por su amado y que, además, Natsu pensaría en ella de un modo especial.

¿Ella aceptaría sus sentimientos si se los confesara?

Tras hacerse tantas preguntas, empezó a imaginar infinidad de situaciones en las que le decía a Juvia que la quería. Se imaginaba múltiples reacciones de la chica y una sensación burbujeante inundaba su estómago.

-Díselo con flores.- Consultó a Erza al segundo día después de la pregunta que ella misma le lanzó.

Y aunque trató que la pelirroja le soltara más información, no obtuvo nada aparte de cuatro golpes bien dados y unas palabras de jovial burla hacia él, diciéndole algo así como que se diera prisa y reaccionara, antes de perder otra vez a alguien.

Y eso nos trae al presente: un presente en el que Natsu busca flores que darle a Juvia, para animarla o para confesarle sus descubiertos sentimientos, cualquiera de los dos serviría.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil?

Y se hunde en la miseria otra vez.

La anciana de la tienda de en frente había estado observando al joven desde hacía un rato con una media sonrisa. Había vivido mucho tiempo, por lo que su experiencia en temas de la vida era comparable a su innombrable edad.

-Joven.- Dijo, acercándosele.- ¿Tiene algún problema?

Oh, ¡claro que tenía un problema!

-No sé qué flores comprarle a una chica.

La anciana sonrió y le tendió la mano, con amabilidad, antes de proponerle un par de opciones que no parecían ser tan desagradables. Porque, ante la falta de conocimiento del pelirosado, lo mejor que podía hacer para no meter la pata era hacerle caso a una florista experta.


End file.
